Umi kara ai
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Allen Walker es un chico que vive en un mundo aparentemente normal, su vida dará un gran giro el ver su vida en peligro y al mismo tiempo ser salvado por un ser que aparentemente no debe existir. (explicaciones se darán a medida que avance el fic)


**YOS GENTE**

**YO: BUENO, ANTES DE CONTINUAR LES DIRÉ UNAS COSAS:**

**1- SI, YA SE, ME ESTOY TARDANDO EN SACAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE NEKO-GIRL PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE MI IMAGINACIÓN E INSPIRACIÓN ESTA CONCENTRADA EN OTRA COSA LO CUAL NO ME PERMITE TRABAJAR BIEN**

**2- PARA MI DESGRACIA SOLO PODRE SACAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE AMNESIA DE CONEJO (TRAVESURAS DE CONEJO) ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN PERDONAR EL NO TERMINARLO CUANDO DIJE QUE LO TERMINARÍA EN ESTE MES (DICIEMBRE)**

**3- EN VERDAD Y POR EL AMOR A DIOS YA QUIERO SACAR MIS DEMÁS PROYECTOS DE LOS ANIMES: EL DE BLEACH Y EL DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA, TAMBIÉN EL FIC DE AMOR, DOLOR Y ¿TRAICIÓN? (D. GRAY-MAN), EL DE NARUTO PUES LO TENGO QUE HABLAR CON K.H.D (K.h.y.u.u.g.a.D.N) YA QUE AUN NO TENEMOS BIEN DESARROLLADA LA HISTORIA. ASÍ QUE NO ME PIDAN MUCHO**

**4- COMO PUEDEN VER ESTE VA A SER EL ULTIMO FIC QUE HAGA DE D. GRAY-MAN Y NO CREO QUE LO ACTUALICE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA. A SI QUE EL EPISODIO QUE VAN A VER VA A SER EL ÚNICO HASTA QUE POR LO MENOS AVANCE CON MIS DEMÁS FICS**

**5- TERMINARE DE TRADUCIR EL FIC DE STRIP OR DARE**

**Y 6- UNA DE LAS RAZONES DEL POR QUE MI MENTE NO A ESTADO TRABAJANDO BIEN ÚLTIMAMENTE ES POR QUE LLEVO TIEMPO TRABAJANDO EN UNA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE MÍA, OSEA, UNA HISTORIA CON MIS PERSONAJES. LO E ESTADO TRABAJANDO EN UN CURSO QUE ORIGINALMENTE ERA DE POESÍA PERO SE ME TRASFORMO EN UNA DE HISTORIAS O NOVELAS**

**EN EL LUGAR DONDE TOMO EL CURSO VAN A SACAR UNA REVISTA Y ME DIJERON QUE SI QUERÍA ELLOS PODRÍAN PUBLICAR LO QUE TENGO DE MI HISTORIA Y PUES, DIJE QUE SI PERO NO SE VA A PUBLICAR TODO LO QUE TENGO**

**LES DIGO POR QUE LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS, SI SON DEL DISTRITO FEDERAL (EN EL CUAL YO VIVO) SI POR MERA CASUALIDAD LO COMPRAN NO OCURRA CONFUSIONES, SABRÁN DE FORMA DE INMEDIATA QUE ES MI HISTORIA YA QUE MI NICK O NOMBRE DE ARTISTA O NOVELISTA VA A SER EDCA.**

**DEJANDO DE LADO MIS PROBLEMAS Y TRAUMAS PERSONALES (XD) Y PASANDO A LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE IMPORTA**

**HOY LES TRAIGO (OTRA VEZ) UNA HISTORIA DE D. GRAY-MAN QUE SI BIEN SE TOMAN LA MOLESTA DE INVESTIGAR EL NOMBRE DEL TITULO SE HARÁN UNA IDEA DE QUE VA EL FIC**

**AHORA EL RESUMEN DEL CAP:**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO ALLEN WALKER NOS NARRA PARTE DE SU VIDA OMITIENDO ALGUNAS COSAS, DEL COMO AUN QUE EL NO LO SEPA A TENIDO CONTACTO CON LO QUE PODRÍA SER LLAMADO ALGO SOBRENATURAL O FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO, TAMBIEN NOS CUENTA EL COMO CASI PIERDE LA VIDA Y QUE ES SALVADO POR ALGO QUE EL DEFINE COMO...**

**Y CON ESTO DAMOS INICIO Y COMO ES COSTUMBRE AL FINAL LES PREGUNTARE ALGO QUE TENDRÁ QUE VER CON EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**YA SIN MAS DAMOS INICIO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLE QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS O DE LOS PERSONAJES U OTRA COSA**

_**I**_**SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U****SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cap. Prologo: Historia, Encuentros ¿Ángel Guardián?

Allen PoV

Voy a ser sincero, no sé qué fue lo que paso

Primero me encontraba nadando tranquila ente en medio del inmenso océano y luego, casi termino siendo comida de peses. Si no fue sé por esa persona no estaría aquí

* * *

Creo que mejor empiezo desde el principio

Mi nombre es Allen Walker y soy huérfano

Vivía en los barrios bajos en una casa a punto de caerse

Todos los días salía a la calle a ser el payaso del mundo para que así por lo menos me dieran unas cuantas monedas para existir

Pese que no era uno de los mejores trabajos que alguien puede tener, era mejor esto a lo que hacía anteriormente

Un día conocí a un hombre que se llamaba Marian Cross

No sé cómo fue y la verdad prefiero no recordar los detalles pero de alguna extraña forma él se convirtió en mi tutor (aunque de tutor no tenía nada)

Esto paso cuando yo tenía apenas 8 años

* * *

La verdad nunca pensé en que conocer a una sola persona me aria desear el nunca a verlo conocido

Desde que Marian me tomo como su aprendiz lo único que ha hecho es darme trabajo y obligándome a pagar sus deudas y no solo eso

Siempre me arrastraba a lugares peligroso y siempre era yo el que terminaba con las manos atadas (para entonces ya había cumplido los 10 años)

Día tras día era los mismo, la misma rutina (era una pesadilla sin final)

Durante los días en que trabajaba conocí a alguien que también compartía la misma desgracia que yo, su nombre era Orox y era 2 años mayor

Convivimos durante un largo tiempo hasta que ambos tuvimos una idea, la idea fue que entre los dos nos ayudáramos a pagar nuestras deudas (para entonces mi maestro salió de viaje, alegrándonos la vida sin su presencia)

Ambos sabíamos que juntando nuestras deudas la cantidad aumentaría a proporciones indescriptibles y que las visitas de mi maestro lo único que provocarían seria que aumentara más

Sabiendo esto aun así nos arriesgamos, en un principio fue difícil acostumbrarse al trabajo doble, más para mí que para Orox porque él ya estaba acostumbrado y se reflejaba en su apariencia pero de alguna forma nos la ingeniamos para sobrevivir

En el traspasar del tiempo conocimos a un hombre que parecía un vampiro de lejos y de cerca

Su nombre era Arista Krory quien se encontraba de viaje para encontrar su lugar en este mundo

Arystar era y es un hombre bastante ingenuo y curioso, sabrá dios en cuantos problemas se metió de los cuales, en uno de ellos casi perdemos Orox y yo todo el dinero que habíamos conseguido hasta entonces

Si no fuese por mi habilidad por el póker y la persuasión de Orox estaríamos más endeudados que ni dos vidas bastarían para pagar

Aun que nos libramos de tener otra deuda desgraciadamente no salimos impunes de esto y el lugar donde Orox y yo nos hospedamos quedo hecho cenizas

Con nuestro hogar destruido no tuvimos otra opción más que al igual que Arystar iniciar nuestro viaje ya que era muy peligroso permanecer hay

Antes de partir le sugerimos Krory que nos acompañara pero la rechazo sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido y argumentando que si nos acompañaba solo nos causaría problemas

En cierta forma tenía razón pero más problemas tendría el a causa que no sabe cómo solucionarlos

Si no fuese por el poder de persuasión de Orox posiblemente veríamos a Arystar siendo vendido como esclavo y muriendo en las calles por falta de algún órgano

Y así iniciamos nuestro viaje junto a Krory

La tuvimos difícil ya que como si se tratase de una premonición, las palabras de Krory se hicieron realidad pero de alguna manera siempre nos la libra vamos

No faltaba ni un solo día en que no tuviéramos problemas, así nos la vivimos hasta que conocimos a una joven mujer quien respondía al nombre de Eliade

Ella al igual que nosotros estaba de viaje pero sus razones eran las mismas que las de Krory, encontrar su lugar en este mundo

De manera automática Krory le ofreció que nos acompañara pero Orox se opuso, ahí fue donde ocurrió nuestra primera discusión causado de manera indirecta por una chica

La discusión duro un largo rato y al final Orox termino cediendo y acepto con la única condición que solo nos acompañaba hasta que llegáramos a Shanghái

Krory acepto de mala gana y así retomamos nuestro viaje

Se deben de estar preguntando el por qué a Shanghái, pues lo que sucede es que en nuestro viaje nos enteramos que ahí se celebraba un torneo de artes marciales y que el primer lugar recibía una gran cantidad de dinero

Al enterarnos cuál era la cantidad de forma de inmediata Orox dijo:

- _nos largamos a Shanghái -_

Al principio Krory y yo nos quedamos sin palabras para luego preguntar el cómo le haríamos para llegar y sobrevivir en ese lugar

Mas nuestras preguntas solo consiguieron como respuesta un -_ déjenlo en mis manos -_

El viaje no fue tan largo como esperábamos gracias a Eliade quien casi todo el trayecto estuvo cuidando y asesorando a Krory y al mismo evitando a gran medida que se metiera en problemas

(Al final no fue mala idea que nos acompañara)

* * *

Llegamos al lugar justo el día en que se celebraba el torneo

No sé como pero logramos llegar justo antes que cerraran las inscripciones

Orox se logró registrar y de forma de inmediata fue llevado a la arena de combate mientras que a nosotros nos guiaron hacia las gradas

No voy a mentir, tanto yo como Krory y Eliade nos sentimos desubicados y no sabíamos que hacer o por donde ir

Esperamos con el corazón en la garganta mientras veíamos a todos los luchadores pelear

Cuando llego el turno de Orox nuestros corazones casi revientan por los nervios pero, por alguna razón su rostro no se mostraba nervioso ni preocupado, juraría que su mirada reflejaba confianza casi en exceso

Empezó el combate y aunque suene gracioso los tres estuvimos tan nerviosos que tomamos las posiciones como las de esos tres monos: Krory se tapó los ojos, Eliade se tapó la boca mientras que yo los oídos

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa ver que el combate no duro ni cerca de un minuto debido que Orox saco de una patada a su contrincante dejándolo inconsciente

Hubo un gran silencio en el lugar

Eliade y yo casi gritamos de la emoción pero por desgracia había otra persona quien además de Orox logro hacer esa gran proeza pero lo que los diferenciaba era que esa persona había manado a volar a su contrincante, estampan dolo contra la en la pared y, como si no fuera poco, la persona quien estampo a su contrincante era la única mujer que participaba en ese torneo

Cuando las miradas de Orox y la de esa chica que respondía al nombre de Valeria se encontraron, el aire del lugar se volvió tenso

Fue como si viéramos reflejados entre ellos a un dragón y un tigre queriéndose matar

El torneo transcurrió casi de forma normal con la única diferencia que algunos por no decir casi todos los participantes se retiraron y puedo asegurar que fue por miedo al de esa chica que hacia Orox

Al final fue Orox quien tuvo que lidiar con una gran cantidad de contrincantes

Llegando al último combate que tuvo encuentro a dos grandes luchadores quienes antes de iniciar la pelea intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras

Podría jurar que Orox le extendió la mano a esa chica mientras decía que esperaba un buen combate o algo así, pero ella lo rechazo y además lo insulto diciendo a todo pulmón _trapeare este lugar con tu sucio culo, _mas Orox no se inmuto a responder y lo único que hizo fue a su lugar para que iniciara el combate, esta acción cabreo más a la chica y sin más hizo lo mismo

Sonó la campana e inicio el combate que heló la sangre todos los espectadores incluyéndome

El combate fue, dicho en otras palabras, algo fuera de este mundo

La chica atacaba con golpes y patadas que iban cargados de una gran fuerza pero Orox o los esquivaba o los detenía con simples y burdos movimientos

Pasaron 2 minutos y ninguno de los dos parecía cansados o exhaustos

En un ataque de cólera la chica dio una patada que casi saca del área a Orox, afortunadamente no fue así pero esto la hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba

Volvieron a pasar los minutos pero esta vez Orox devolvía los golpes con la misma intensidad que la chica

El combate duro cerca de 15 minutos y ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse

El árbitro dijo que la pelea ya no podía durar más tiempo y que el que anotara un punto ganaría (aunque la verdad yo no sabía lo que había dicho)

Al escuchar esto tanto Orox como la chica se detuvieron de golpe y volvieron a sus posiciones de inicio

Esto confundió a todo el mundo incluyéndome

Ambos se miraron y llegaron al acuerdo de todo o nada

Podría a ver jurado ver salir de sus cuerpos algo parecido a la electricidad o algo parecido

Los segundos se volvieron eternos mientras que Orox y la chica se preparaban para lo que, en ese momento iba a ser sus últimos golpes

Faltando 10 segundo ambos salieron disparados y de manera inexplicable se golpearon al mismo tiempo

Fue tal la fuerza del golpe que resonó en todo el lugar y por esa fuerza ambos salen disparados fuera de la arena quedando así el combate en un empate

No hubo aplausos ni abucheos, solo un silencio que daba miedo

No sé como pero de alguna forma Orox, pese que el golpe y el impacto contra la pared le crearon una herida de la cual salía una gran cantidad de sangre, se logró poner en pie y fue hacia donde estaba la chica quien además aún seguía tendida en el suelo

Vemos como Orox amablemente le extiende su mano y ella difícilmente lo acepta, aun que tardaron un poco los aplausos aparecieron inundando el estadio

Al final Orox gano por a verse enfrentado a todos los luchadores de su bloque

Recibimos el premio y aun que, desgraciadamente no alcanzaba para pagar ni la mitad, nos libramos de un total de 4 años de trabajo forzado y continúo aunque claro, parte la donamos a algunos centros de apoyo

Al día siguiente nos dispusimos a continuar nuestro viaje pero aparece esa chica Valeria acompañada de una mujer alemana queriendo retar a Orox a otro combate lo cual me pareció raro pero más raro fueron sus palabra

- _Pelemos pero esta vez sin nuestros limitadores _- me quede confundido ¿A qué se refería con eso de limitadores?

Ante lo dicho por la joven, la Mujer que le acompañaba le empezó a reclamar y a decir muchas cosas de los cuales paso y se lanzó a golpear a Orox

No sé como pero Orox logra poner en suelo a Valeria y dice

- _Otro momento será que por ahora tengo las manos atadas a una gran deuda - _dice mientras empieza a avanzar y nos ordena

- _¿Te refieres a esa deuda que tienes con ese tal Marian Cross? _- Tanto Orox como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos pensando que los únicos que sabían sobre la deuda eran Krory y Eliade - _Y no solo tu si no también aquel chico que responde al nombre de Allen Walker_

Por un momento Orox y yo nos quedamos viendo mientras nos preguntábamos el cómo esta chica sabia sobre nuestras deudas

Fue entonces cuando Valeria soltó las palabras que nos sorprendió

- _Les puedo ayudar a pagar a cambio de algo - _dijo mientras se acerca a Orox quedando frente a frente

- _En el caso que aceptáramos tu propuesta ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que quieres a cambio? - _Pregunta con la mirada completamente seria

No supe que fue lo que dijo Valeria ya que se lo dijo en el oído

(Aun me pregunto qué fue lo que le dijo y el por qué la cara de Orox se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro)

Desde ese preciso momento Valeria se nos unió en nuestro viaje

Todo esto pasó en un lapso de dos años, para entonces yo tendría 12 y Orox 14

* * *

Durante el tiempo en que Vale (así es como le gusta que la llamen) estuvo con nosotros, literalmente Orox la tuvo difícil ya que siempre se le pegaba y por desgracia yo también la sufrí aunque no tanto como Orox

No sé qué paso pero creo que al final Orox acepto la condición que puso Vale quien además nos ayudó a pagar más de la mitad de nuestra deuda aun que por desgracia Orox y yo terminaremos trabajando para ella. Bueno, sinceramente prefiero eso a que seguir pagando las deudas de mi maestro aunque no trabajaremos hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad

Los días pasaron y de manera inexplicable mi cabello empezó a cambiar a de color, volviéndose cada vez más claro hasta que tomo un tono entre blanco y blanco plateado y no solo a mí me pasó, también le pasó a Krory pero a él solo fue unos mechones

Tanto Krory como yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando ya que solo nos pasó a nosotros y no a Orox o los demás

Ambos fuimos a ver a un médico del lugar (más bien Vale nos mandó a la fuerza) para que nos diagnosticaran

Al final nos dijeron que no teníamos nada, que posiblemente sea parte de nuestro desarrollo lo cual me pareció extraño

En mi caso lo hubiera entendido pero en Krory me costaba creerlo ya que él ya tenía 25 años

Y la cosa no acabo hay, cuando Arystar y yo salimos del consultorio fuimos secuestrados por unos hombres de negro (que si no mal recuerdo quienes nos secuestraron eran los mismo hombres con quienes tuvimos problemas y la razón de por qué abandonamos Londres)

No conservo recuerdos claros de lo que paso pero según la palabra de Orox y de Vale no pasó nada grave más que estuve en medio de un accidente del cual me dejo una gran cicatriz con forma de un pentagrama en el lado izquierdo de mi rostro y con casi todo el brazo izquierdo quemado (si claro, nada grave)

Afortunadamente no perdí el brazo pero no lo pude mover durante mucho tiempo

Sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo sucedido decidí seguir adelante pero sé que algo paso, porque en ese momento Krory estuvo más que raro, casi no me dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía siempre miraba para otro lado

Por alguna extraña razón en su rostro se reflejaba miedo hacia mi persona lo cual me dejo confundido

Con la duda le vuelvo a preguntar a Orox y a Vale pero nunca me respondieron

Al final paso algo de lo que ya sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano

Una noche Krory junto a Eliade nos dijeron que querían separarse del grupo, que querían hacer sus vidas ellos dos lo cual me sorprendió ya que desde el torneo de artes marciales hemos estado viajando los 6 juntos

Digo 6 ya que también nos ha estado acompañando la mujer alemán quien responde ante el nombre de Miranda Lotto aun que casi nunca hablaba y las veces que lo hacía siempre era para pedir disculpas o para regañar a Vale

Volviendo al tema, en verdad me quede sorprendido de que Krory y Eliade quisieran separarse del grupo y hacer sus vidas (aun hoy en día no los he visto pero sé que están bien)

No lo negare, fue doloroso verlos partir pero desde un principio nuestros objetivos eran diferentes

Tanto Krory como Eliade buscaban su lugar en este mundo, mientras que Orox y yo viaja vamos con la esperanza de que en camino lográramos encontrar una forma de pagar lo que restaba de nuestra deuda mientras que Vale y Miranda, pues el de ellas es y será un misterio para mí pero he de suponer que el de Miranda era el serle útil a alguien

Solo puedo asegurar una cosa y es que, cuando Krory y Eliade partieron, pese que aún no encontraban su lugar se tenían los dos y aun que no estaba consciente de ello, entre los dos creció un fuerte amor

Esto ocurrió 6 meses después que partimos de Shanghái

* * *

Después que Krory y Eliade partieran los días siguieron su curso

Orox, aunque lo ocultara los extrañaba al igual que yo los extraño y me hoy en día me sigo pregunto el cómo estarán

Tiempo después Vale nos ofreció que nos estableciéramos ya en un solo lugar

Ahí fue cuando Orox y yo nos enteramos que la familia de Vale tiene una gran compañía en Japón y que fácilmente nos puede conseguir un techo

Me preocupe ya que a duras penas sabía leer

Cuando se lo dije Vale solo me dijo que me conseguiría ayuda y buenos maestros

En un principio pensaba rechazar la idea pero Orox me hizo pensarlo mejor y al final terminamos aceptando

Para entonces yo ya había cumplido los 13 y Orox los 15

* * *

No sé cómo es que lo hicieron pero Orox y Vale lograron conseguir unos boletos para viajar en una barca directo a una ciudad

Me quede confundido ya que si bien la familia de Vale tenía una empresa por halla en el sol naciente, porque nunca uso su dinero o influencia

Yo no sabía pero Orox si pero nunca me dijo la razón

Sin más que hacer decidí que mejor era preguntar en otro momento

Los cuatro esperamos a que llegara el día en que abordáramos aquel barco que nos llevaría

Llegado el día abordamos el barco y zarpamos directo a nuestro destino

El viaje duraría un aproximado de 10 días si bien nos iba

Durante el viaje me puse a estudiar el japonés y pese que suene raro, entendía todo lo que venía en el libro pero aun así se me hizo difícil el escribir

Ahí fue cuando descubrí que tanto Orox como Vale eran buenos enseñando

Me enseñaron durante todo el viaje no solo los kanjis si no también historia, geografía, matemáticas y más materias que pese que trabaja nunca aprendí bien

* * *

Faltando pocas horas para que llegáramos al puerto decidí salir a tomar aire fresco

Estando me percato que el sol apenas se estaba mostrando

El sol se levantaba mostrando sus rayos reflejados en el inmenso mar

Estuve inmerso en mis pensamientos contemplando el paisaje hasta que algo me saco de ellos, aun me acuerdo de ese momento

Podría jurar a ver visto a lo lejos a una persona sentada en una de las rocas que sobresalía del inmenso océano

No logre verlo bien pero desde mi punto de vista parecía ser la silueta de una chica de cabellera larga y creo que en ese momento debí de estar cansado ya que de alguna confundí la parte baja de su cuerpo con la de una cola de pez, más específicamente una cola de sirena

No sé como pero al sonar el silbato del barco indicando la llegada al puerto la silueta desaparece

Por un momento pensé que era producto de mi imaginación así que no le di importancia

* * *

Llegamos al puerto y al bajar ya nos esperaba un taxi

El viaje duro cerca de 1 hora

Llegamos a una ciudad a la cual llamaban Machi yōkai (街妖怪) lo cual su traducción vendría siendo ciudad muerta o algo así

No tuve tiempo de apreciar la ciudad ya que el taxi nos llevó a una escuela la cual tenía un nombre peculiar

El nombre de la escuela era The Black Order o T.B.O.

Ni tiempo nos dio de ver el lugar ya que al igual a como llegamos nos llevaron a la oficina del director

Estuvimos caminando por los largos pasillos un largo rato hasta que llegamos al lugar

No sé por qué los únicos que entraron a la oficina fueron Orox, Vale y Miranda mientras que a mí me pidieron que espereza afuera

Sin mucho que hacer quería ir a ver las instalaciones pero Orox me pidió (más bien me ordeno) que espereza a que salieran (ni que fuera propenso a perderme todo el tiempo)

Al final termine haciendo caso a sus palabras y espere, durante el tiempo que estuve esperando vi a muchos jóvenes pasar enfrente de mí, alguno se me quedaron bien por unos segundos para luego pasar de mi

Por alguna razón sentí como si las personas que me veían no les extrañaran o se les hiciera raro tanto mi cabellera como mi cicatriz

Esto me desconcertó ya que desde el accidente casi, por no decir todo el mundo me veían como si de un fenómeno se tratase

Espere unos 25 minutos hasta que Miranda salió de la oficina solo para pedirme que ingresara también

Cuando entre me quede un poco sorprendido al ver que el director era un anciano de unos 90 años y que era muy bajito de estatura, sus mirada me recordó a la de un oso panda

- _Allen Walker ¿cierto? _- pregunto por mi nombre sin dejarme responder - _Escucha atentamente, desde ahora tú y tus amigos vivirán en esta academia para gente especial _- esas fueron sus palabras

Me quede confundido, no entendía a que se refiera

Quería pedir explicaciones pero Orox había ordenado que nos íbamos del lugar y que pasaríamos la noche en un hotel

Más tarde Miranda me explico (a su manera) que tanto ella como Orox y Vale estarían trabajando en esa escuela mientras que yo me convertiría en un estudiante más

Al principio quede sorprendido para luego sentir una enorme felicidad, felicidad que fueron acompañados por lágrimas de alegría

En verdad estaba feliz ya que podría estudiar y así por lo menos tener aunque sea por poco tiempo una vida normal

Al día siguiente el director quien se llamaba Bookman nos fue a ver solo para decirnos que ya había un lugar en donde nos podíamos quedar y era adentro de la academia

También dijo que me pondría un tutor, en ese momento nos presentó a si nieto que respondió al nombre de Lavi Bookman

Según entendí Lavi me ayudaría a ponerme al corriente en las clases

Así de esta forma inicie mi vida escolar

Fue difícil al principio pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo fui conociendo a micha gente que me fueron apoyando (algunos más que cierta persona)

Al final me logre acostumbrar tanto al sistema como a mi nueva vida, aun que desgraciadamente aún no estaba saldadas las deudas por lo menos no me tenía que preocupar por ellas por un largo tiempo

* * *

Pasaron 2 años

Yo ya me había logrado por lo menos tener el nivel de conocimiento estándar para un chico de mi edad (15 años) y todo esto es gracias a mis compañeros

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano y Vale había decidido celebrar que había logrado concluir tanto la primaria como la secundaria con un nivel más que promedio, aceptable

Vale planeo todo sin el consentimiento de Orox que aun que era de esperarse entre los dos había crecido un fuerte lazo que no se si llamarlo compañerismo, amistad o amor

Sinceramente yo los veía como mi familia siendo Orox mi hermano mayor, Vale la amiga cerca y en el caso de Miranda, pues yo diría algo así como mi tía

Tenía una familia extraña (y como quisiera que el aun estuviera aun con nosotros)

* * *

A la mitad de las vacaciones los tres salimos a la playa, digo tres porque alguien tenía que salir a algún lado a encargarse de unos asuntos y ese alguien era Orox

Desconozco el por qué tuvo que salir pero por lo que pude ver fue que a Vale no le gusto para nada eso y al final los que salimos fuimos Miranda, ella y yo

El viaje fue largo debido a todo el camino escuchamos las quejas de Vale (y eso que solo dura 1 hora en coche)

Llegando a la cabaña en la que nos hospedamos, lo primero que hicimos Miranda y yo fue alejarnos de Vale ya que como iban las cosas se seguirá quejando hasta en la noche y al día siguiente

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mucho problema, lo único que nos preocupaba (a mí y a Miranda) era el hecho de que Vale hiciera algo que nos comprometiera

Afortunadamente no pasó nada

* * *

Solo nos quedamos una semana (aun me pregunto el por qué tanto tiempo) ya que teníamos antes que acabaran las vacaciones

Supongo que Vale y Miranda tenían trabajo por hacer

Por ser el último día decidí salir a nadar y a ver qué tan lejos podía llegar. Ahí fue lo que sucedió lo que nunca espere que sucediera

Mientras nadaba, a medida que me habría paso por el inmenso océano mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir más y más pesado a tal punto que pensé que me hundiría hasta las profundidades

Al final se cumplió lo dicho

Intente por todos los menos mantenerme a flote o pedir ayuda pero desgraciadamente me había alejado mucho de la orilla

Sin mucho que hacer me fui hundiendo poco a poco

Pensé que mi vida acababa justo ahí, vi pasar enfrente de mis ojos todo lo que viví

Antes de perder el conocimiento vi una silueta muy familiar

Intente ver quien era pero al final la oscuridad me gano

Cuando ya no sentí nada fue cuando pensé que había partido al otro mundo

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando pude abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que estaba en las orilla, mas sorpresa fue ver que ya estaba anocheciendo

No le encontré mucho sentido a lo sucedido

Trate de recordar lo que había pasado, el cómo había llegado a la orilla pero nada, lo único se me venía a la mente era aquella silueta de una persona, más específicamente la de una chica de cabellera larga

Aun mientras voy de regreso a la academia le sigo dando vueltas a lo sucedido

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, creo que por ahora a lo único que me debo de preocupar a lo que me espera cuando entre a la preparatoria pero, ciertamente me gustaría encontrar a quien me salvo de la muerte y agradecerle

Continuara

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, POR QUE LITERALMENTE ANDUVE SENTADO MAS DE 3 HORAS SACANDO TODO ESTO Y CRÉANME, ASÍ NO ES COMO QUERÍA PASAR MI FIN DE SEMANA PERO BUENO, QUE SE PUEDE HACER **

**AHORA COMO ES DE COSTUMBRE LA PREGUNTA**

**ESTOY PENSANDO SI DEBERÍA DE PONER A NOAH/CATORCEAVO U OTRO PERSONAJE, ESPECÍFICAMENTE ALGO ASÍ COMO INVENTARLE UN HERMANO GEMELO A ALLEN O ALGO POR EL ESTILO ¿QUE PREFIEREN USTEDES?**

**SI POR LO MENOS LES PARECIÓ INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA MANDEN SUS RESPUESTAS (SE ACEPTA CUAL QUIER CRITICA SIEMPRE Y CUANDO VAYA CON RESPETO) **

**YA SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
